


First Time Olivia Knew Amanda Was Trouble

by Saffo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffo/pseuds/Saffo
Summary: Why, why, why did Olivia agree to go to the bar in the first place?
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	First Time Olivia Knew Amanda Was Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are totally not mine

The first time Olivia realized Amanda was trouble was pre-Noah, pre-Jesse. It happened in a bar. That should have been her first clue - the fact that Amanda had actually convinced her to join her, Amaro, and Fin at a bar. She normally wouldn’t have done so, and can’t say why she agreed this time. She actually changed her outfit four times before picking one, and went, against her better judgment.

For a while, they all just sat, and talked, and drank, and ate too many onion rings. Olivia nursed one beer for quite a while, but Amanda was on her third, and had had a few shots of something, and was getting a bit loud. She began laughing at even Amaro’s worst jokes that didn’t merit more than an eye roll, and every time she laughed, she smacked Olivia’s leg instead of her own. Half of Olivia wanted to change seats. The other half of her wanted to also be on her third beer.

After a while, Amanda and the boys got up to play darts. Amanda begged Olivia to join them, but Olivia politely and firmly refused, needing a moment to collect herself, alone. She stayed at the table, working on a glass of seltzer water. When she looked over at the darts area, she noticed a strange man standing too close to Rollins. Talking to her, and not in a good way, judging by the look on Amanda’s face.

Of course Amanda could handle her own, Olivia knew. Amaro and Fin were now playing pool and not aware of what was going on for Amanda. Olivia knew she shouldn’t get involved, but. She got up, went over. She only caught the tail end of the conversation Amanda was shutting down, but she could not, absolutely could not miss the angry glare on the man’s face, and the misogynist, graphic phrase he spat at Amanda. Olivia did not even give Amanda the chance to react to that, before she impulsively dumped her entire seltzer water onto the man’s crotch, letting the glass fall onto his foot. “OOPS,” she sneered.

Amanda half gasped, half laughed, and reflexively yanked Olivia aside just as the man lunged towards them. She kept hold of Olivia’s arm and quickly pulled her into the bathroom. Ignoring the throng of college girls fussing at the mirrors, Amanda hugged Olivia with such force that Olivia’s back hit the bathroom wall, the two of their bodies wedged between the paper towel dispenser and the trash can, in a tangle of limbs. “Liv, that was fucking _hot_ ,” Amanda blurted out, laughing, and drunkenly shoved one of her legs between Olivia’s in the midst of that messy embrace. Olivia, already reeling from how much of Amanda’s bare skin was under her hands, thanks to the _tiny halter top_ she was wearing, suddenly felt Amanda’s thigh pressing in a place it really shouldn’t - accidentally, right?? - and to her shock, there was instantly a fire between her legs. Her pelvis quivered. Unable to form words, she fumbled her way out of Amanda’s octopus-like embrace.

Amanda, too drunk to really even notice what had just happened, continued giggling, and ran the cold water in the nearest sink and started splashing her face with it. Without drying her hands or face, she then reached back for Olivia, and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. “Thanks for being my knight in shining armor. Oh, that was fucking hysterical!” Olivia, still speechless, now had Amanda’s lipstick on her face. She hastily tried to wipe it off with a paper towel.

“Uh, we should probably get out of here, yeah? Amaro and Fin are going to wonder what happened to us. And that creep may be looking for his revenge, so, maybe it’s time to call it a night.”

Olivia was mortified by her juvenile behavior. What had possessed her to pour a drink onto a creep’s pants, instead of just, oh, flashing her badge like she should have done? Or even better, leaving the situation alone entirely, since Rollins herself was a cop who could more than handle a creep in a bar. For years after, Olivia steadfastly avoided any situations that were likely to combine Amanda and alcohol. And during those years, Amanda, she could tell, felt a little hurt and rejected, not understanding why Olivia had distanced herself just as it seemed like they’d been about to start a friendship.


End file.
